Improvement is desired in the provision of soft and flexible braces for supporting the thoraco-lumbro-sacral spine. While conventional lumbar belt type braces provide support, improvement is desired.
The present disclosure advantageously provides a soft and flexible lumbo-sacral brace to which can be added desired rigidity in an anterior, posterior and lateral portion of the belt adjacent the spine, and which is adjustable to fit a wide range of waist sizes circumferentially. One benefit of the flexibility of this brace design is a reduction of a large inventory of various sizes.